


我男朋友是“看似好泡”榜榜首（试阅）

by ultra_FLY



Series: 校园背景（试阅） [2]
Category: Ultraman Series
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultra_FLY/pseuds/ultra_FLY
Summary: 看似非常好泡，实则顶级难泡校园背景柠檬精，有点奇怪的好感度梗
Relationships: Zero/Mirror
Series: 校园背景（试阅） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170500





	我男朋友是“看似好泡”榜榜首（试阅）

当那个数字嘭地出现在正在和Mirror交谈的女生头上时，刚好下到楼梯的最后一级的Zero一愣，没有立刻搞明白那个数字的含义。  
那个女生他认识，这不是他第一次看见她跟Mirror交谈，那串数字却是第一次出现。  
Mirror一直带笑，认真地聆听着女生说话，时不时回应两句。似乎是说到什么有趣的东西时，Mirror上扬的嘴角又向上勾了几分，女生头顶的数字就跳动一下，从72变成73，约莫过了半分钟，又掉回到72。  
盯着那串数字原本挺有意思，但看着自己的男朋友对着别人也笑得那么好看，就让Zero恨不得赶紧上去把人拉走。然而他也怕会打扰到Mirror可能存在的正事，只好憋着气就站在楼梯口，抱起双臂等着。  
等到女生终于肯与Mirror道别，Mirror也终于发现了等在楼梯口眼神幽怨又可怜巴巴的小男朋友Zero。Zero看着他低头轻笑一声，向他小跑过来，心里莫名其妙地动了一下，脚步不自觉地也朝他迈开，自然地牵起对方的手。  
手里温软的触感和耳边Mirror温和地问他要去哪吃饭的声音，让Zero在心里彻底放松下来。  
牵着手才会意识到这人真的是自己男朋友的话，那以后一定多牵手。

扒饭间隙抬头看见送菜上桌的笑眯眯的饭馆阿姨头上也出现了70的数字时，Zero才缓慢地回想起来半小时前在那个女生头上的同样款式的立体数字。  
Mirror笑得开怀地在夸赞这里的小菜很美味，阿姨也笑眯了眼。Zero咬着筷子挑眉往上看，听见阿姨夸他倆都是好学生吃饱了才能学好的时候，阿姨头上的数字也跳动了一下，70到71，一分钟过去了也没掉回去。  
Zero若有所思地凝视着阿姨，直到阿姨离开了他们这桌、头顶的数字也忽然消散了，他都还没回过神来。  
手臂被轻轻碰了一下，随后碗里被夹了一筷子青菜。Zero愣愣地收回目光，正好看到Mirror皱着眉认真地看着他：“看什么呢，好好吃饭。”  
“哦。”Zero佯装乖巧地应了一声，正打算把菜往嘴里夹，才忽然发现这是青菜，瞬间瘪了嘴。  
“噗。”Mirror被他逗笑，抢在他放下筷子之前按住他的手：“要营养均衡。”  
“我老爹都不追着我塞青菜……”Zero低声嘟囔，却没躲过Mirror的耳朵。Mirror笑着，又往他碗里夹了青菜：“可我是你男朋友啊。”  
Zero心一颤，手上筷子也顿了一顿。原本会让他心跳猛增不止的“真情流露”，现在却复杂地让他心底冒起了一丝酸气。  
怎么感觉这人这话……半真半假？Zero咬了咬牙，重新开始低头扒饭。


End file.
